


Canción de cuna

by MenteEnBlanco



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/MenteEnBlanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duerme, mi rey, cuando despiertes, en otro lugar, tendrás aquella calma que no he podido darte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción de cuna

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: NO, NINGÚN PERSONAJE ES MÍO, TODO ES DE LOS NÓRDICOS Y DE DISNEY.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Lo usual. Muerte de personaje. OoC planificado. AU.

 

_**Este fic participa del Reto: "¿Te atreves al lado oscuro?" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores" En FanFiction.** _

* * *

**Canción de cuna**

La noche está calmada; Loki no cree que sea una buena señal, porque también hace mucho más frío de lo que acostumbra. Las paredes de su castillo son de hielo sólido ahora cuando antes eran piedra pulida, con hermosa y blanca nieve diseñando adornos en toda su extensión.

Tuerce la boca. Extraña la época en que su padre se sentaba con él a leer historias y besaba su frente con un dulce deseo de sueños buenos. No ha visto a Laufey desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Intenta arrebujarse en la delgada bata que cuelga de sus hombros, tiene hambre y sueño.

Se relame los azules labios y comienza su recorrido habitual por los pasillos solitarios, en busca de algún sirviente que no se haya enlistado a la guerra; de preferencia un cocinero, han pasado demasiadas horas desde que probó bocado. Siente las piernas débiles y se regaña con furia por no ser más fuerte.  _¡Soy un príncipe!,_ se dice, espera que con ello su cuerpo entienda que no puede caer.

Sin embargo, no evita que se tropiece porque está temblando.

—¡Mamá! —clama, los muros le hacen eco a cada uno de sus pasos y su propia voz le hace sentir escalofríos. Se escucha  _tan_ sola.

No es hasta que está cansado y a punto de echarse en algún rincón, que escucha a su madre llamarle de vuelta. Tiene la garganta seca, así que se limita a seguir el sonido traicionero de una voz quebrada.

La encuentra en el suelo, con ropas que antaño fueron elegantes cayendo lúgubres por el escuálido cuerpo. Loki se da cuenta entonces que Fárbauti tiene una sonrisa muy bonita para él, aún entre la suciedad y las heridas supurantes que la mala vida le ha causado. Sostiene una copa en las manos.

—Acércate, cariño —Loki siente su infantil cuerpo moverse tras el llamado, ve los ojos de su madre, rojos como siempre, empañados por el dolor.  _Seguro se le han acabado las lágrimas,_  piensa.

De pie junto a ella, una mano se alza para tocar su rostro, con tal delicadeza que parece un fantasma: —Debes dormir —le susurra; y de repente la copa de oro hace presión en los labios de Loki. Se siente fría, como una promesa de muerte. Se traga el líquido con velocidad, hace mucho que no bebe y aquello le sabe a gloria—. Mi pequeño, debes dormir.

Fárbauti le atrae, le toma de la mano y le invita a reposar en su regazo. Él acepta; de repente está demasiado cansado y la oferta se le hace irresistible. Su madre sigue sonriendo, parece  _rota_ ; los delgados dedos azules le acarician el cabello en un gesto íntimo.

—¿Cuándo terminará la guerra, mamá? —Fárbauti suspira, largo, entrecortado y doloroso; Loki no puede entender a qué se debe.

—Duerme, mi  _rey_ , cuando despiertes, en otro lugar, tendrás aquella paz que no he podido darte.

Loki cierra sus ojos, cree con su alma en la promesa que Fárbauti le ha hecho.

Sólo que no puede saber si se cumplirá, porque sus ojos no se abren otra vez.

* * *

En Asgard, por el contrario, la población del reino se ha reducido a unas docenas de guardias y un cuarto de los habitantes. Sin embargo, todo aquel que ha recibido las buenas nuevas, celebra con festines la inminente victoria.

Mujeres recorren las calles, llenas de sus mejores adornos y camino a comprar más, para complacer a sus esposos en cuanto regresen o buscar uno entre los solteros sobrevivientes.  _¡La guerra se termina!_  Es lo que gritan los heraldos.

Frigga observa su reino desde el balcón, ve a la gente esperar por glorias vanas y sus territorios extenderse más allá de las montañas, hacia donde no puede llegar su mirada. Se crispa con desazón al escuchar el murmullo de risas infantiles tras ella; reconoce la voz de Thor, el hijo que  _tuvo_  que parir, llamándole.

—¡Madre, madre! ¿Has escuchado? Pronto padre estará con nosotros.

Ella se gira para encontrar un rosto sonrojado, el niño sólo tiene siete años y ya ha conseguido matar su espíritu.

—Lo sé —Frigga se acerca lento, ha pensado mucho en lo que quiere hacer; extiende sus brazos a los lados—. Ven aquí, Thor.

El niño corre hacia ella. Pocas veces Frigga se ha tomado la molestia de abrazarlo, así que él lo aprovecha y lo hace con mucha fuerza. Casi le molesta. Suelta un suspiro brusco mientras le acaricia el rubio cabello, es  _tan_ parecido al suyo...

Frigga no piensa más. Hace mucho que Odín la ha dejado a cargo de un mocoso y merece vengarse. La daga que se desliza en sus manos finas le reconforta, la adrenalina se dispara por sus venas cuando, con cuidado, la lleva al cuello de su  _bebé._

—Te prometo, hijo mío; que tu padre va a verte muy pronto —le murmura en el oído, sin cariño, sin  _algo_ que augure una promesa.

Thor no sabe nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> 824 palabras.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor comenta qué tal te ha parecido ;)


End file.
